Um dia comum
by Seihi L
Summary: Para um, o dia 1010 não representava muita coisa. Para o outro era apenas mais um dia, com nada de especial. Mas isso muda para eles. Shounen ai. SasuNaru


Um dia comum

Disclaimer: Eu ainda não possuo o Naruto, nem o Neji, nem o Gaara, nem o Kiba, nem o Sasuke. Mas tenho quatro seme's com esses nomes XDD

P.s: Só alguns esclarecimentos, o Sasuke voltou para Konoha depois da luta deles no Vale do Fim.

Pi... Pi... Pi...

Sasuke remexeu-se na cama. Olhou o despertador: Seis horas da manhã.

"Maldito" – pensou dando um soco fazendo o voar pela janela. Escutou o dito cujo 'morrer' do lado de fora. – "Ótimo, agora vou ter que comprar outro."

Levantou, já que não conseguiria dormir, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café. O céu estava claro e sem nuvens, ou seja, faria um calor desgraçado.

Olhou pela janela. Havia muito movimento para àquela hora da manhã. Foi ver o calendário, dez de outubro, feriado. Então era por isso que não teria treino hoje. Mas para ele era só mais um dia comum. Resolveu sair já que não tinha nada para fazer em casa.

Naruto andava pela cidade, estava agitada. Devia ser o festival que faziam todo ano. Passou na frente de um cartaz.

"15° festival de Konoha

10 de outubro – 19 h

Várias barracas, comidas

típicas de outras vilas..."

Naruto não terminou de ler, já sabia o que tinha no cartaz. Por seus olhos passaram rapidamente uma sombra de tristeza. Mas foi só por um segundo, logo estava no Ichiraku pedindo seu ramen matinal.

'Tio, Tia! Vê um ramen de carne de porco, por favor.' – Naruto disse com um sorriso.

'É pra já!' – O Tio respondeu indo ao fogão.

Naruto ficou a olhar o movimento na rua.

Sasuke andava sem destino, apenas deixava seus pés o levar, e quando deu-se conta estava a alguns metros do Ichiraku.

"Por que eu vim parar aqui?" – perguntava-se.

Mas também não saiu de onde estava. Avistou Naruto em um dos bancos do restaurante, ele olhava as pessoas na rua, mas, desta vez, estava diferente. Seus olhos estavam vazios, sem a alegria característica. Ia falar com ele, saber o que se passava, e quando deu o primeiro passo, o Tio colocou a tigela na frente de Naruto e o vazio sumiu; a alegria voltou, parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Precisava sair dali, estava no meio da rua com uma cara, provavelmente, idiota. Mas algo o detinha ali.

'Aqui está!' – O Tio falou, colocando a tigela na sua frente.

Naruto sorriu, feliz. Sempre sorriria ao comer ramen, sabia que ele não o diria coisas feias, não o abandonaria, nem o xingaria, poderia sempre contar com o ramen.

'Itadakimasu!' – Exclamou, feliz.

Minutos depois já tinha acabado de comer. Procurou no bolso da calça o vale de ramen, o entregando ao homem.

'Tio, hoje só posso comer um.'

'Mas só um?' – A Tia falou surpresa.

Nesse instante alguns homens passaram falando alto.

'Eu adoro o feriado de hoje.' – falou um deles.

'Sim, afinal é o dia em que Yondaime matou... não, matou não, lacrou a maldita Kyuubi.'

'É hoje também é o aniversário do moleque Kyu...'

'Shiii! Fale baixo, podem ouvir!'

'Ha! Ninguém se importa mesmo.'

Continuaram andando, mas no Ichiraku permaneceu um silencio constrangedor. Os olhos de Naruto ficaram vazios e tristes.

'Eu vou indo.' – Naruto disse tentando sorrir e deu as costas.

Os donos do restaurante se encararam e concordaram.

'Quinze anos, hein? Isso merece uma comemoração, o que acha?' – a moça falou olhando para o Tio.

Naruto parou e, quando olhou para os dois, viu que tinham outra tigela de ramen na mão. Ambos sorriam.

'Feliz aniversário!' – Falaram juntos.

'Pode deixar que hoje é por nossa conta.' – A Tia falou.

Sorriu, a alegria voltara aos seus olhos. Agora contava com três pessoas: o Tio, a Tia e o ramen.

"Aniversário... do Naruto?" – Sasuke ficou atordoado, a conversa dos homens que passaram na frente do Ichiraku foi . Yondaime não matou a Kyuubi? Lacrou a em alguém? O aniversário desse menino coincidentemente, no mesmo dia em que o Naruto.

Saiu correndo depois que uma pessoa esbarrou nele. Correu muito tempo, mas para onde estava indo nem tinha idéia. Seus pés o levaram a um lugar que não reconheceu de imediato. Olhou em volta.

"Esse lugar não me é estranho... Tenho a impressão de já ter vindo aqui."

Uma lembrança veio a sua mente. Sua festa de aniversário que Naruto fizera o 'favor' de planejar... Sim, ali era a cara de Naruto, onde foi a festa. Procurou a janela do apartamento. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo local e parou, com os olhos surpresos, sobre uma janela onde estava... Naruto? Piscou os olhos. Fitou de novo a janela e ele desapareceu. Tinha sido uma miragem.

Ficou ali, olhando a janela e não se deu conta de um certo ninja de cabelos prateados.

'Yo, Sasuke!'

Sasuke, se assustou-se não demonstrou. Apenas olhou de esguelha para Kakashi.

'O que você quer?'

'Calma, é que eu estava passando e vi você aqui. O que está fazendo?'

'Sabia que hoje é aniversario do Naruto?'

Kakashi desviou os olhos para o céu azul da manhã.

'Sabia, por que?'

Sasuke não respondeu. Deveria contar ao sensei que queria fazer uma festa para Naruto? Assim como o outro fez para ele. Quando fez menção de abrir a boca, Kakashi estendeu um pedaço de papel.

'Neste lugar às vinte horas. Leve o bolo e o Naruto.'

Sasuke não falou nada de novo.

'Ha.'

'Te vejo lá então.'

Sasuke ficou olhando o papel. Era um restaurante não muito conhecido. Nesse horário deveria estar vazio. Depois se tocou de uma coisa.

'Espere, quem vai chamar os...' – levantou o rosto mas Kakashi já tinha sumido.

Suspirou fundo e olhou para o céu também. Estaria lá, com Naruto, às vinte horas. Mas agora era melhor sair dali antes que o dono da casa voltasse.

Naruto estava deitado na cama e encarava o teto. O dia tava custando a passar achava que aquele era o dia mais demorado do ano. Ainda eram dezoito horas, faltava uma hora para o inicio do festival. Daria uma olhada e depois iria para um lugar isolado apreciar os fogos.

Desde que se lembra, assistia aos fogos que eram atirados como encerramento no festival. Era seu momento especial no dia do aniversário.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha. Não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser, ninguém o visitava, muito menos no aniversário.

A campainha soou mais uma vez, levantou-se e foi atender. Ao abrir a porta teve que se amparar na maçaneta. A última pessoa que passara pela sua cabeça estava ali.

No exato momento Sasuke estava na frente da porta de Naruto. Levara o bolo para o restaurante, agora era só convencer Naruto a ir com ele para lá. Tinha duas horas para isso.

Tocou a campainha. Ninguém veio. Tocou mais uma vez. Mas agora Naruto atendeu. Tinha um olhar surpreso.

'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Sasuke olhou bem para ele.

'Arrume-se, vamos dar uma volta?'

Naruto olhou bem para a cara de Sasuke, estava séria e parecia esconder algo. Estreitou os olhos.

'E se eu disser sim? Aonde vamos?'

Sasuke ficou surpreso, não que sua expressão demonstrasse isso, apenas não esperava. Precisava de uma saída.

'Vamos apenar caminhar.'

Ainda com os olhos estreitos, Naruto respondeu.

'Entra e espera.'

Naruto foi correndo para o quarto. Sasuke entrou, fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá. Seus olhos percorreram a sala. Roupas, pergaminhos, livros. Tudo jogado na sala. Sobre a estante estava a foto que tiraram do grupo sete. Tinha um calendário com o dia dez, apagado com caneta.

'Será que Naruto não gosta do seu aniversário?' – Sasuke pensava, suspirou – 'E o que isso tem a ver comigo?'

Nesse momento Naruto saiu do quarto e Sasuke teve que se controlar para não deixar o queixo cair. Estava completamente diferente. Não usava o hitai-ate e seu cabelo estava molhado. Em vez do conjunto laranja vestia uma blusa social azul escura e um jeans surrado.

'Vamos?'

'C-claro.'

Foram andando pela rua quando passaram pela rua onde seria o festival. Mas logo começou os sussurros.

''É o garoto demônio.''

''O que ele estará fazendo aqui?''

''O que será que o menino Uchiha está fazendo com ele?''

''Esse menino é uma má influencia.''

''Espero que ele não venha no festival, não quero meus filhos perto.''

''Eu não quero que ele venha na minha barraca.''

Os sussurros continuaram e Naruto não fez nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke estranhou aquilo.

"Por que ele não reage?"

O zum-zum-zum era alto e aquilo estava irritando Sasuke. Pegou a mão de Naruto e o arrastou dali até os sussurros cessarem. Depois Sasuke soltou sua mão e continuaram a andar lado a lado. Em um momento estavam perto da ponte onde Sasuke costumava ficar. Este parou.

'O que foi aquilo?'

Naruto não respondeu.

'Fale! O que foi aquilo?' – andou até Naruto e levantou sua cabeça, e para sua surpresa este tinha os olhos mareados.

'Desculpe-me por ter ouvido isso.'

Naruto suspirou. Foi andando até a beirada da ponte. Sasuke foi logo depois.

'Sasuke, eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas não quero que conte para os outros. Acho que você pode saber. Não vou te culpar se quiser fazer algo comigo depois.'

'É sobre o chakra vermelho da nossa luta não é?'

'Você percebeu?'

'E tinha como não? Era muito forte pra ser seu.'

Naruto revirou os olhos.

'Você sabe o que se comemora hoje, o por quê do festival?'

'A morte da Kyuubi.'

Naruto negou com a cabeça.

'Quando a Kyuubi atacou Konoha, o Quarto não a matou, a lacrou em um recém nascido. O chakra vermelho, realmente, não é meu; é da Kyuubi. E adivinha quando é o meu aniversário?' – falou com um tom sarcástico.

Para Sasuke foi uma noticia e tanto. Agora a conversa dos homens, perto do Ichiraku, fazia sentido.

'As pessoas me vêem como um demônio. Era por isso que eu não podia brincar com as outras crianças da vila, os adultos sabem que tenho a Kyuubi.'

Sasuke tinha vagas lembranças de Naruto sozinho nos parques e durante os intervalos. Olhou o relógio, quase vinte horas. O tempo passou mais rápido do que imaginara. Era hora de ir.

'Ei, Sasuke, onde estamos indo?'

'Você já vai ver.'

'Estamos chegando?'

'Quase.' – Sasuke estava de saco cheio. Já era a sexta vez que Naruto dizia essas mesmas palavras, em menos de quinze minutos.

'Sasuke, a gente já chegou?'

'Não.'

'E agora? A gente já chegou?'

'Não!'

'A gente já chegou?'

'Sim!'

'Sério?'

'NÃO! Fica quieto que daqui a pouco a gente chega.'

'A gente já che...'

'Sim. Já chegamos.' – Sasuke apontou para um restaurante no final do caminho.

'Ebaaa!'

Foram andando lado a lado, com um Naruto quase pulando no lugar. Sasuke foi ficando para trás deixando que Naruto abrisse a porta.

'SURPRESA!'

Naruto ficou surpreso.

'O... o que vocês estão fazendo?'

'...Uma festa surpresa pra você?' – Shikamaru falou o óbvio.

'Como vocês souberam?'

'A idéia foi do...' – Kakashi sentiu que era fuzilado pelos olhos de Sasuke. – 'He he... não importa de quem foi a idéia. O importante é que vamos comemorar.'

'F-feliz aniversário, Naruto-kun.' – Hinata disse timidamente entregando um embrulho.

Os olhos de Naruto demonstravam surpresa. Tava na cara que era a primeira vez que recebia um presente.

'Obrigado Hinata.'

Mas esse foi o primeiro de muitos outros que vieram depois. Kakashi não chamou só o grupo sete, chamou o grupo do Gai, da Kurenai e do Asuma. Tsunade foi dar um 'oi' e Ero-sennin foi só pra filar bóia. Mas isso não importava. Aquele era um momento que nunca esqueceria. Só havia um problema, a festa fora planeja da por Kakashi e Tsunade, ele descobriu depois; ou seja, seria regada por sake. Já eram três horas de festa, e como toda boa festa, todos já estavam meio altos (lê-se quase bêbados). Tudo estava indo bem, até Tsunade oferecer bebida.

'Ô Gai, por que você não esta bebendo? Eu sei que você gosta.'

Lee não soube o que responder.

'N-na verdade Tsunade-sama, eu sou o Lee, não o Gai-sen...'

'Viu? Já bebeu! É claro que você é o Gai! Pega, bebe mais um pouco!' – Tsunade empurrava uma garrafa sake para Lee., e este empurrava de volta.

'Que isso Gai! Pegai!' – Esse foi Kakashi, que viu Tsunade empurrando a garrafa para Lee, e o confundiu com Gai.

Mas Kakashi foi rápido, empurrou um copo na boca de Lee, fazendo com que tomasse um pouco. A vista de Lee ficou escura. Ele só acordaria no dia seguinte.

A confusão estava armada. Lee começou a fazer barulho e a jogar coisas para o auto, 'convidando' a todos para brigar. Isso fez os professores acordarem.

'Quem deu bebida para o Lee Ç.Ç' – Gai perguntava aos gritos.

"Oops, não era o Gai mesmo." – Esse pensamento veio ao mesmo tempo para Kakashi e Tsunade.

Gai e os outros tentavam conter Lee. Sasuke estava em um canto, observando tudo. Correu os olhos pelo salão e achou Naruto, sozinho, do outro lado. Olhou o relógio, era quase meia-noite. Desencostou da parede e foi andando até ele.

'Venha comigo.' – Disse simplesmente.

Naruto olhou para a confusão, não era necessário ali, já que tinha muitas pessoas tentando parar Lee. Olhou para Sasuke que estava na porta. O que tinha a perder? Levantou-se e foi correndo até ele.

'Aonde vamos?'

Sasuke olhou para Naruto.

'Ao lugar onde vou dar o meu presente.'

Subiam uma colina, não era muito difícil para eles. Quando chegaram ao topo o primeiro fogo de artifício estava sendo lançado. Naruto ficou maravilhado, Sasuke o levara para ver os fogos. Será que aquele era o seu presente?

Os fogos brilhavam alto no céu tão limpo quanto de manhã. Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados, lado a lado.

'Os fogos estão lindos, né Sasuke?'

'Sim, lindo... – Sasuke disse sem desviar os olhos de Naruto.

Sasuke desviou os olhos depois.

'Sasuke...'

'Hn?'

'Obrigado...' Naruto disse sem fitá-lo.

Sasuke olhou surpreso. Naruto encarou Sasuke e sorriu.

'Eu sei que essa idéia foi sua, eu vi você do Ichiraku hoje de manhã.'

'Hn... Na verdade, quem arrumou tudo foi Kakashi.'

Naruto sorriu.

'Ele arrumou uma grande confusão também.'

'Você viu?'

'Claro...Sabe, foi minha primeira festa e meus primeiros presentes.'

Sasuke não o olhou, continuou a fitar os fogos, viu depois que Naruto voltara a olhar os fogos também. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Já passava da uma hora. Naruto estava meio atordoado, sempre gostara dos fogos, e hoje pareciam mais lindos.

'Naruto?'

Este virou o rosto, esperando que Sasuke fosse falar algo. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Sasuke esperou Naruto virar para dar o seu presente. Foi rápido, Sasuke juntou seus lábios aos de Naruto. Mas o beijo não foi aprofundado pelo próprio Sasuke.

'Feliz aniversário.'

Foi a vez de Naruto ficar surpreso, mas depois sorriu docemente.

'Obrigado.'

Continuaram assim até os fogos terminarem, com o dia clareando. E o primeiro pensamento de Sasuke naquela manhã foi...

"Já não é um dia tão comum assim."

OMEDETOU NARUTO-KUN! \o/

Mais um aninho de vida! \o/ Mais uma fic dessa autora loca/o/

Espero que vocês gostem Shinomu-chan! Tah aqui o Niver do Naruto-kun Eu sei que você vai gostar

Desculpem os erros ortográficos u.u Não tinha ninguém pra betar pra mim na hora que terminei... 00:44 \o/

B-js!


End file.
